


Last valentines spent with family

by r_497385



Series: Depressedinnit stories ya'll could vent with oh yeah and sometimes implied deaths so *cackles* [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Niki is being Niki, Platonic valentine's pog, Self-Acceptance, Self-Hatred, Tommy and Sam hug, come read it i promise, it's worth your time, short and sweet Sam and Toms interaction, this is probably happy, yeaa we love it sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_497385/pseuds/r_497385
Summary: The hug was nice.It gave him warmth, and the man hugging him tightly was just as warm.Tommy melts into the embrace, he hums softly when Sam showers him with words of love and affection.The buzzing of his communicator left forgotten as he whispers those words back.He'll spend his valentines with Niki next so she doesn't have to worry at all.
Relationships: All platonic aight bitches, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: Depressedinnit stories ya'll could vent with oh yeah and sometimes implied deaths so *cackles* [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181993
Comments: 8
Kudos: 208





	Last valentines spent with family

**Author's Note:**

> EYY look at this wonderfully happy one shot that I made. Sam and Tommy will hug it out heck yea!
> 
> Softtt

No matter how hard he pushes, the outcome will remain the same. 

The blonde doesn't bat an eye, so he trudges forward with these things occupying his mind. 

Tommy meets green, his vision goes fuzzy for a second until he realizes he had found the person he had always sought for.

Green mask adorned on this person's face, errily similar, yet distinctly comforting Tommy couldn't help but stare.

  
Blue eyes catching a bit of pink from what Tommy could see was a freshly baked cake sitting neatly on Sam's covered table.

  
Tommy sees it, and flashes of recent events replayed in his mind like a record player.

  
_"I can finally do it!" The woman had smirked, a sharp edge on the quirk of her lips. Playing on the cake's icing as she giddily sang her heart out in the open._

  
_"Tubbo's nukes would be experimented tomorrow, and Tommy will have to get some wood from there, the place is literally their main source!" She sang airily, satisfied at the cake she had keenly made with her own blood sweat and tears. Out of pure happiness of course, she was beyond ecstatic._

  
_Overjoyed at her seemingly foolproof plan, she twirled around the room with ease. Pose relaxed and outwardly happy._

  
_Something that no one had seen her been especially recently._

  
_She continues on, rambling about her grand plan like it was the best thing in the world to have ever been thought of._

_"He won't know what hit him." Laughed the pink haired girl. Working happily on the half finished cake._

_"Can't believe I'll finally get rid of him though...he's been such a danger to the SMP for so long! He deserves to be dead! Merging with the ground with explosions and fire! Ah, he'll love it!" The girl laughed too hard at the last bit, straining to keep her giggles to herself. Hands momentarily stopping what they're doing to hug herself instead._

  
_It was too good, everything was finally going according to plan._

  
_"Thank god Tubbo let me be the one to inform them of his nukes. I'll just tell the others to do me a favor and drag Tommy in with me to gather some wood! I already snuck in their wood supply, there would be no choice except for Tommy to come with. It's so perfect, he'll finally stop being a fucking bother, thank god." She recalls the excitement of being Tubbo's messenger, the plan turning out easier and easier as she went on. As if fate was suddenly alligned on her side, she cheers and cheers and she mentally pats herself on the back for such a wonderful plan._

_Humming an unknown song under her breath, she starts to wrap the cake in a pretty pastel pink box, signing in her name and the person she wants to give it to on the side. Her eyes glints so sinister, lucky that there was no one unfortunate enough of having to see it. Ill intent written clearly before those fiery orbs._

  
_She was too busy celebrating to notice a figure silhouetted behind walls exactly connected to the room she currently resides in for her usual baking._

  
_Oblivious to the blonde tufts of hair falling messily on the figure's face, obscuring their eyes and casting a shadowy look on them._

  
_Equally oblivious when she picked up a box of chocolates set on a random chair she had lying around everytime she took a turn to use the place for her baking._

  
_Unaware of the smudged out message hanging off of its tag._

_Had it been kept from unneccessary brushes of skin, a clear message would've been legible even with the crude handwriting adorning its otherwise wonderfully designed box,_

_"Happy valentines Niki. Hope I made some decent chocolates for you._

  
_Thanks for always being my friend."_

The hand making it's way up his blonde hair the only thing able to snap him back from his thoughts, immediatly turning his head up to where he hopes he'd find the source of this sudden affectionate gesture.

  
His eyes meet green, he's no longer surprised.

For a smile managed to stretch against his lips. Without strain, happy and natural as he looks up through his lashes to find an equally gentle smile adorning Sam's face.

Not particularly caring of when the man had taken off his mask, suspecting the reason of said action nothing more than to show how much this man trusts him.

Tommy almost hates that his heart immediatly beats faster at that, how his smile automatically pulls up no matter how forced it may seem. 

  
But Tommy was a liar, and he knew all of these things could only happen if Sam was the one causing it.

  
His smile was genuinely happy, and he doesn't at all hate how his cheeks heat with so much love when he finds two strong arms pulling him in a hug.

Hand gently pressed on his back, whilst the other ran across the tangles of his blonde hair.

  
The soft words spoken with so much caring love it was baffling,

"Happy valentines Tommy. You make me the happiest dad alive.  
Love you, kid."

Tommy nearly feels his knees buckle, but the smile on his face brightens even more, and he latches onto Sam even tighter.

A gentle vibration was felt on his pocket. But Tommy doesn't want to let go, already having a feeling of what is to come as he slightly tilts his head up without completely pulling it away from Sam's shoulder.

  
The man whispers the words over and over again.

Tommy's eyes drift across the screen of his communicator, wide smile still in tact.

Tommy types a quick reply back, silently and carefully, as he made sure Sam was unaware of the brief message exchanged between him and the person sending him the message just a few seconds ago.

  
Pulling the taller man closer with his hands wrapped behind Sam's neck, Tommy burries his head deeper into Sam's warm and sturdy shoulder.

Smile growing softer where Sam couldn't see it. Shoulder going lax with both happiness and a sudden wave of acceptance.

Tommy's words were incredibly muffled, but Sam has the benefit of standing right next to him as he was able to let out an incredibly affectionate and fond laugh in response of Tommy's gentle whisper, 

  
**_[Nihachu whispers to you : Hey Tommy, let's get some wood for your hotel today, just you and I. I've missed you.]_ **

"I love you too."

**_[Tommyinnit : Of course Niki. I really miss you too.]_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I lied 
> 
> :P


End file.
